Currently touch screen user interfaces (UI) rely on virtual keyboards as the input device for the user. In order to operate this virtual keyboard the user must be familiar with the key positions on the keyboard, which in the United States generally follow the QWERTY layout. To use the virtual keyboard efficiently, one must be familiar with the key positions. For the visually impaired, Braille keyboards are an option, but they are expensive and somewhat difficult to operate.
There is a need for an input method that does not required a keyboard, providing easy accessibility to the visually impaired.